


Silence

by agent_astronaut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_astronaut/pseuds/agent_astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often, Kei felt that the silence that filled their relationship most of the time was not a bother, but a reassurance from the loud world around him. There was nothing better than hanging out with Tobio after a particularly hard day at work, the presence of his boyfriend beside him enough to bring a smile to his face, his hand on his enough to make him feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nesssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my lovely mutual. Have some fluffy tsukkikages, because your headcanons are a blessing. I’m not used to writing fluff, but I hope you like the otp being cute.

Tsukishima and Kageyama had evolved from endless arguments to quiet touches and soft whispers. Many had been surprised when the two of them got together, but they actually fit like pieces of a puzzle. Sure, sometimes hidden insecurities resurfaced because of lack of communication, but they were learning to be better, and their friendly bickering rarely led to something a heart-felt apology couldn’t fix.

Often, Kei felt that the silence that filled their relationship most of the time was not a bother, but a reassurance from the loud world around him. There was nothing better than hanging out with Tobio after a particularly hard day at work, the presence of his boyfriend beside him enough to bring a smile to his face, his hand on his enough to make him feel alive.

He liked staying at home for their dates, cuddling on the couch while watching a movie on TV, Kei running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair in complete calm. However, Tobio often insisted on taking him out. Claimed it was what a good boyfriend would do. And what could Kei do but comply, especially when that often meant Tobio at his doorstep with a bottomed-up shirt, a soft blush and a bouquet of flowers. Kei smirked and unmade his first buttons, teasing him for being a romantic, and while Tobio grumbled a weak insult, he didn’t complain when Kei laced their fingers together as soon as they were out the door.

No matter how good the date had been, no matter the activity they’d planned, what Kei always enjoyed most was the way back home. They never talked then, having said everything already, and simply enjoyed each other’s presence, Kei sometimes squeezing their hands to appreciate how that made the corners of Tobio’s mouth quirk up.

They took turns to drop the other off at their apartment at the end of each day, and when it was his time to take Tobio back to his apartment, Kei smiled at the small frown that appeared on his forehead as soon as it was time for them to part.

Tobio also smiled when dropping Kei off, mainly because of how flustered he became when his roommate Yamaguchi winked and told them to “take their time saying goodbye”

As soon as he was out of sight, Tobio leaned up to kiss his blush, just making his cheeks heat up more, and his mouth curved into a smile before kissing Kei’s lips.

“I love you” he stated quietly against his lips, and Kei’s heart skipped a beat. He smiled back.

“I know” he replied, kissing him again before closing the apartment door behind him.

“I take it the date went well?” Yamaguchi asked, noticing his smile.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” he muttered, and his friend snickered.

“Sorry, Tsukki” he said, but it was obvious that he wasn’t sorry at all.

He threw himself on his bed as soon as he got to the bedroom, and now that Yamaguchi wasn’t present, he allowed his fingers to wander to his lips where Tobio had just kissed him, his smile widening, and feeling like a teenager all over again.

The silence in their relationship was a blessing to Kei, and he couldn’t be more grateful to the calm it provided. But sometimes, just a few words spoken at the right time were enough to send his heart flying, and he never wanted it to come back down.

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Wars reference wasn’t planned, it simply happened and I didn’t want to take it out (sorry not sorry).
> 
> I'm on tumblr at agent-astronaut.


End file.
